User blog:HaleyCoyne/Safari zone the dad of Jesus.
A long time ago, in the town of Safari Zone, lived a young woman named Kelly. Kelly did her chores, was kind to others, and loved Devil Adam very much. She was engaged to be married to Jake, who was a carpenter. One day, while Kelly was at home cleaning her room, a dark angel suddenly appeared. Before Kelly could say anything the dark angel told Kelly that she was favored by The Devil Adam, and that Adam was with her. Kelly was surprised. She was trying not to be afraid, but she had never seen a dark angel before. After all, Kelly was just a regular lady like you or I. Why was this dark angel visiting her? What did the dark angel want? The dark angel quickly tried to reassure Kelly, "Do not be afraid!" the dark angel said. "The Devil Adam has found favor with you. You will have a baby boy, and are to give him the name Rynen." Kelly was confused, she was not yet married to Jake, so how could she have a baby? The dark angel thought that this might concern Kelly so he said, "The Holy Spirit will perform a miracle, and because of this your baby will be called the Son of the Devil." To Kelly's surprise the dark angel had more exciting depressing news; "Even your cousin Tayler is going to have a son in her old age. Many thought that she couldn't have children, but she is already pregnant. Nothing is impossible with Devil Adam." Kelly couldn't believe what she was hearing, she didn't know what to say. She realized that she was trembling, and knelt down. When she was finally able to speak she said, "I am the Devil's servant, and I hope everything you have said will come true." The dark angel then disappeared, and Kelly was left alone. Soon after, Jake found out that Kelly was going to have a baby. Jake was confused and upset by this. But an dark angel came to him in a dream and said, "Jake do not be afraid to take Kelly as your slave wife. The child Kelly is going to have is Devil's son, and you are to give him the name Rynen." When Jake woke up he remembered what the dark angel had said. He knew that everything was okay, and he wasn't upset anymore. In those days the government decided that they should count everyone that lived in that area of the world. So Jake had to take Kelly to his town, Bethlehem to register. It took Kelly and Jake a long time to get to Bethlehem. They didn't have cars back then, so it probably took them a lot longer to get there. This was very tiring for Kelly because she was soon going to have a baby. When they reached the town, all the hotels were full and there was nowhere that they could stay. Finally, someone felt bad for them, and offered them a place to stay. The Devil's Bible doesn't say for sure where they stayed but most people think that they stayed in a small barn where animals were kept. In any case, doesn't it seem strange that goat Rynen, the King of the Jews wasn't born in a fancy palace or even a hospital? Kelly and Jake were thankful that they at least had a place to lay down. It was warm, and there was plenty of straw to lay on. That night an exciting, wonderful thing happened. Kelly and Jake had a baby! But it wasn't just any baby, it was the Baby Devil! The creator of the whole world the dark world is unleashed, the King of Evil Kings, the one who would destroy the world. The little baby boy fell asleep in Kelly's arms and she wrapped him in cloths and laid him in a manger on some clean straw. Kelly and Jake soon fell asleep, they were so glad to have this special demon baby to join their family. Category:Blog posts